Beat The Dragon Out Of Me
by Echo Dragneel
Summary: (A gratsu fanfic) Natsu was about to confess to his love, whom he had rivaled, idolized and loved for a long time. However, things did not go as planned... "If only I could turn back the hands of the clock, I could have been able to save him..." WARNING: GORE, TORTURE, YAOI, (no lemons) Gratsu with slight harem. Recommended to read this on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! Its Echo here and I bet you guys are wondering "Hey author-chan, why is there a third book?" Well, the reason is simple. IM BORED OKAY.

WARINING: GORE, TORTURE, YAOI, GRATSU (NO LEMON) AND ALL THOSE STUFF FROM THE DESCRIPTION OF THE BOOK.

Please tell me if you like this chap or not, thanks! It's not that I want readership or anything, it's just that I really have limited time, and wasn't really planning on writing this story. If you like it, Ill me willing to post more chapters as a hobby :P

* * *

The pink-haired mage was feeling energetic and fired up.

Well, he was always energetic and fired up.

But today, he was feeling extra energized, and extremely fired up.

For something important.

In his hand, lay an intricately-decorated blue box with a smart white pink bow on the top of it. One look at it, you would say:

"That's a ring box!"

Well, yes. Natsu has to agree. It was a beautiful ring box for his lover. That was the very day, he would be confessing to his love. He glanced towards the photo frame on top of his drawer, and a smile plastered on his pink cheeks. It was a photo, of both of them, smiling wildly while holding each other's shoulders. He could still remember his wonderful scent of snow and pinecones, in the theme of winter, however yet, his body radiated warmth and heat, engulfing the dragon slayer in not just comfort, but also love, in which gray did not realize.

"I love you, Gray."

 _And I hope you feel the same towards me..._

With one last look at that sweet photo, Natsu walked towards the door, opened it, and stepped out into the broad daylight.

"This is going to be the best day ever..."

( _to be continued... well depends on you :3)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. OH yes I'm so loving this book already :) School is so fun, but god its so stressful**

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I stepped out into the broad daylight, feeling the Solar rays shinning onto my face, like a light torch lacrima, well, not from Sting though, hehe.

This was going to be the best day ever. I don't know why exactly, but I could feel it, and my sixth sense was never wrong.

I couldn't wait to meet him. Maybe... Not just 'him' himself, but also his aroma that emitted out of him, his voice that sent both chills and warmth into his heart, or you could say, shudders that actually comforted me, his icy magic that actually wowed me with its beautiful appearance (even erza agreed with me on the train during the Lullaby mission). I just couldn't wait.

How I wanted to see him...

So immersed in my own 'lalaland', that I didn't notice my face turning redder, and redder by the second, just as cheesy as that sounds. Realising that, I pinched my arm.

 _Stop thinking about him! Gah! My damn heart, can you stop beating so fast, you had the privilege to not exercise so vigorously, so stop making me sweat!_

My heart didn't seem to obey, like a three year old boy running around the gardens, full of enthusiasm. I sighed and glanced away, in order to clear my mind.

It was really a beautiful day. So beautiful, the flowers seemed to glitter and dance under the sun, the trees swayed to the gentle breeze, while the bushes... Swayed intensely? Well whatever. I could actually smell the fragrant scent of the roses. Does roses even have a nice scent? I never ever knew the smell of roses. I pushed the questions that actually required brain cells (I'm not stupid, it's just I don't want to waste my brain cells, yeah exactly.)

It was actually a good timing of the day. 9 o clock in the morning, not so early and not so late. That stripper actually wakes up pretty damn early, not that I'm complimenting him or anything like that (¬_¬) ... _stop blushing!_

I swear I could smell someone familiar, but the scent was extremely weird. Hearing a swish from the bush with a blue tail sticking out of it, I already knew who it was. A cognitive dissonance smell invaded my nose. Eh Happy never smelled like any canines! And why is there a weird syrup smell? Not bothering much, I started my trip to the guild halls, more excited than ever before.

* * *

(? Pov) Great, he didn't saw me, or smell me. Part A completed. Now on to Part B.

* * *

(Natsu pov)

I touched the cool handles of the guild doors which reminded me of Gray. Wrong move, it made my heart race faster than Edolas me's car.

Edolas is a world parallel to earthland, and the people there were opposite of the ones here in earthland. In Edolas, gray and natsu were best buddies, but here, we are rivals, well maybe one-sided love? So if we really date here in earthland... But would gray even accept me? GAH THIS IS CONFUSING WHY CAN'T I THINK!

My smile widened as I recalled the memories of us. Once, I accidentally fell on top of Gray, and his face would rival Erza's hair, and that was when I realised, my stakes of making him mine was high. I love to fight with him, even though that made us look like rivals, but actually, we cared for each other a lot... I don't know about Gray, but I bet he feels the same way too! Well hopefully he would accept me.

I hope nothing goes wrong...

I looked down at my feet. What if he's straight? What if he rejects me?

Nah that wont happen.

I sucked in a ball of air and opened the doors of heaven. This is it, there's no turning back now. The guild was full of people as always. I scanned around and spotted ice brain chatting with Cana, a mug in his hands. I was (almost) getting red from anger and love when Someone called out my name.

"Natsu!"

Lucy waved towards me, with Wendy and Levy beaming beside her. I shot back a 'Yo!' before heading towards the bar, my heart pounding in an extreme speed, as if trying to escape the cage that was made of bones. Unbeknownst to him, the blush did not appear unseen from the three girls.

"Hey Natsu!"

"The usual, Mira. Thanks."

I plotted down by the bar, my face buried inside my arms, hiding my burning face. I looked up towards the lady by the bar, paraphrased my sentences in my head, and opened my mouth.

"Hey... Mira, what is the feeling of... of love?"I whispered the last word, merely for her to hear, and then buried my burning face back into the comfort of his arms, supported by the bar table. Mirajane stopped what she was doing and glanced to the side, raising an eyebrow at me. The fire dragon slayer peeked at the devil, before glancing away immediately, sweat forming on my pale forehead.

Mirajane leaned nearer towards the me, as if scanning his facial for leaking suspicious expressions. Dude... that freaked me out though and of course I to notice that. "S..stop ...stop it! Mira! For...forget what I h..had said... Stop staring at me!" I blushed while whisper-shouted at the platinum-haired lady, who seemed to be even more interested in me. Gosh she really is the shipper of Fairy Tail.

"You dense idiot have a crush on someone? iiiiiiiiinteresting." I shot up immediately after hearing that.

"Shhhhhh! Mira!"

"Hai hai I get it." A squeal followed behind that dangerous tone of the she-devil. I glared hard at her, but consequently earning a sharp squeal from her. Ops...

"Whoooooooooo is it?"

I bit my inner lower lips in both anxiousness, annoyance, and even a tinge of excitement could be found in that mixture of emotions. Mirajane saw that impossible-not-to-be-noticed blush. I glanced to the right for a millisecond, without moving my head. Mirajane followed my glance, stared at the person for a minute, before looking back at me, and back at the other. Mirajane pointed at the ice-mage in disbelieve, the side of her mouth shaking. I only nodded, sadly, the shakings of my went unnoticed. _Does she not believe in me... Or... Does she... hate me for this?_

"Are. You. Kidding. Me" _Oh no... I think she doesn't approve..._

"N..n...no." My voice was shaking uncontrollably.

"Gray?"

"Y..y..yyyyyeah..." _She don't believe... she... is she gonna blackmail me?_

Mirajane blinked in surprise, before covering her mouth. Tears started welling in my eyes, bile rose in my throat, guilt and embarrassment rushing up, making a suffocating feeling. _She won't support me. I knew it. She always said something like...was it...Nalu? Oh yeah her ... Is it called OPT? OTP? Anyways she adored Nalu, Gruvia and even Graylu...What the heck are those anyways..._ I blinked my way towards Mirajane, saw her face of disbelieve and ... was she disgusted? _I knew it. No one would accept me... as gay... (Natsu!) no one would..._

"Natsu! Hey! Why crying?" Natsu broke down immediately. "OH MY GOSH I'm so sorry Natsu...but what's so sad about?"

Said mage sobbed under his arms. No. I don't need attention, he don't need comfort. I just hoped, someone could accept me of my sexuality, would accept my way of love, would accept...

"Natsu. I accept."

"Huh?" _OMG did I just say out my thoughts?_

"I accept the fact that you're gay. I accept your way of love. I accept GRATSU OMGNEWSHIPIAMSOTELLINGERZA!"

I stared at Mirajane, and I was sure my eyes actually glittered with hope and joy. That one line from Mirajane, actually ignited the burning flame that had always been burning inside my chest, making my really, fired up for anything that has to come. That flame in me, will burn off all obstacles, will burn off all difficulties, and I was sure, my plan won't fail. I smiled my goofy grin at the shipper of fairy tail, whom smiled back warmly, like an encouragement, for me to step up, AND KISS AND ICE FREAK. Oh gosh, I am so not ready.

"Go on, Natsu, be brave! I am very sure, Gray has the same feelings towards you. Go on, Salamander!" Mirajane cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered-shouted towards him. With a thank-you nod and a confident smirk plastered on my face, I grinned.

 _I'm fired up for that ice bastard._

I inched my way towards him, and now not just my heart is misfunctioning, arms and legs would not stop shaking, and you know whats happening to my face. I could hear not one, but a few pairs of footsteps following behind me. After taking a few steps forward, Gray actually realised I was walking towards him and stood up immediately, a few meters gap in between us. Calm down, Natsu, it's just gonna be a normal conversation! Its a normal day, and the normal place, talking to the normal person in front of me. It's just gonna be the usual, normal talks! _My mind told me otherwise._

I flung it aside, and soon realised I had stopped moving, though Gray was only a meter away from me. I started the "the-cliquè-love-at-sight" steps, though I bet I squeezed all the steps at once. Blushing, shallow breathes, uncontrollable shaking, trembling lips, electricity flowed inside me and butterflies in the stomach. I know this sounds unoriginal and clique...but Its true. Confessing your love is HARD, especially to someone of same gender.

"Natsu...I need to tell you something very important..."

I could swear to the god of dragons that my head literally shot up and my eyes went wide. _Natsu...tell...something...Important... Could...Could it be 'that' ?_

"Natsu..."

The ice mage's face looked flushed in redness. _Was...was that a blush? Legit?_ Squeals could be heard around the guild halls. Then, I realised everyone's attention was on us. _No wonder it was so quiet..._

"Natsu...I ... I lo..." _I love you?_ Before Gray could finish, I leaped into Gray's chest and screamed out loud:

"GRAY! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

I embraced him, arms wrapped around his neck, and taking in his scent slowly. I expected the smell of pinecones, winter, and snow, and dear Gray gave it all to me, but what I did not expect, was that it lasted for just a second, before the scent faded away, for Gray had pushed me away. I could only look in his eyes for clues.

"Natsu! What the heck are you saying?"

A loud gasp could be heard by the bar, followed by three more smaller gasps behind me. I realised I took extra notice of those small sounds.

"What do you mean by 'too'? Love? Are you kidding me? A idiot like you? Never in my freaking life!" Gray chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

I could only stand there, my jaws wide opened, tears flooded inside my eyes. _Gr...gray! Why would you say that! I love you, you bastard!_ I was weak, I wasn't strong, and I didn't have the strength and courage to repeat that out loud. I could only watched as he opened his mouth again, only to say the most disgusting and horrible sentence ever.

"I loathe you, Natsu."

I took steps back while shaking my head in horror. _No! NO! NOO! THIS ISN'T REAL!_ I could feel tears flooding down my cheeks, and I was a teen full of pride! That... that ice bastard... he took away all my dignity, all my pride. I didn't have to turn around to check, but due to the unusual quietness of the guild, I could double confirm that everyone was staring at me. _That man I had always looked up to, had a crush on, and loved, now rejected me in the harshest way possible, and made me lose all my dignity. Is this really the cruelty of the world?_ I crouched down into a ball and sobbed loudly. I wasn't a fellow that showed weakness, and was an optimistic bitch. It's all gone.

"Fu*k off you idiot." Gray's chilly voice froze my heart.

I ran out of the guild immediately. I won't return soon, or maybe, in forever. I can't stand to be humiliated like this again. Is this Fairy Tail? Is this what friends mean? The symbol of Fairy Tail, does it really stands family and friends?

I ran and ran. I ran until the sun sets, and the moon emerges. I wanted to hide, wanted to escape, but I had no where to go. I sobbed all the water out of me, until I had no more water for the tears. Facing the moon, I howled out his name in pain.

 _I need a miracle_

 _There is no where I could run to, nothing I could now do. I'm no-one, without you._

Without Gray.

I'm dedicated to him.

He broke my heart. He took it all away from me.

I hate him. I wish he didn't exist. I hoped he was dead by now.

But my brain told me  
 _  
I'll wait for you, Gray._

Even if you had broke me, made my light fade away.

I'll wait for you, Gray.

Please. Hold me now. I need you. I don't know why... but...

 _I still love you, Gray._

* * *

 ***Kay done with this chapter. Anyone noticed the song hidden inside^^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SO BUSY T_T but here's two chapters for ya**

 ** _Warning: please do not read between lines. I'm a girl who loves foreshadowing and Easter eggs, so most stuff that seems irrelevant, its SUPER IMPORTANT. I never write a sentence that doesn't have a purpose._**

 **check out the story in wattpad for future songs: tinyurl/** **BTDOOM3**

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

Under the freezing, cold night sky, the fire mage lay on the grass, his arms and legs outstretched, facing the stars high above. Tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped down in all awkward directions. It just wouldn't stop. _WHY?_

His lungs were burning, his breath shortened and hics were let out in staccato rhythms. The grass beneath him felt cold, almost feeling like how Gray would feel.

 _Gray..._

How the dragon slayer hoped nothing happened that morning, how he hoped Gray would still give him a fist bump, how he hoped he could continue the daily brawls with him... All he wished for, wasn't even love, but just a tinge of friendship, the sense of family, Nakama... Why can't he move back time? _If only Ultear is still alive..._

Ultear... She and Gray share a complicated relationship. One is a daughter, one as a discipline... but both have complications between them. _Complicated...huh..._

 _How long had he been lying under the stars?_

He gently wiped out his damp cheeks and sat up in the meditating position, eyes focused on the stars above, twinkling and dazzling, shining brightly, giving a contrast to the dark , he would think of the stars, as glittering beacons of hope for those lost souls out in the world... Lost souls... Could a star be a lost soul itself? Igneel told stories of them as bedtime stories, of how when one dies, its soul rises as a star high above. _Igneel, if you're up there... I... I am so sorry... I'm a failure..._

 _I'm such a disappointment._

 ** _Under the white light of the majestic moon, I wailed. I cried all my tears out; until there was no more._**

 _What do I now? What is my life's worth?_

Natsu stood up and walked to the direction of his house. _Should I tell Happy all this?_ The wind was howling. The leaves swayed furiously. He trotted on until a patch of golden flowers came into view. He kneeled down as if being attracted by the unknown force of the flower. _Why... what is this feeling... the flowers..._

His hand instantly covered my chest. What's happening... He struggled to stand, but only resulted in me falling back to the patch of golden flowers.

Beneath the flowers, lay a tiny note. Out of curiosity, the fire mage picked it up, scanned the only sentence that was written in almost unreadable cursives.

He gasped.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning...)**

 **(3rd POV, different location)**

"Mmhh...

Gray woke up groggily, to a place where he rarely wakes up in.

"WHY THE HECK AM I IN THE GUILD'S STORAGE ROOM?!"

He rubbed his eyes and stood up, glancing for the exit which he couldn't find.

"Morning."

Gray whipped his head back, to see the mighty Titania in her judgement armour

That... is an armour wore by Erza when someone in the guild has to receive judgements for his/her wrong deeds. Natsu, Gray and Lucy had almost faced the wrath of it after the Galuna Island incident, which was replaced with changeling. Many, after facing THAT, either left the guild or could not be seen anywhere.

Gray was indeed dead.

"E...Erza...calm down w...what happened? Y...you need... master's a...approval before... using t...this right?"

Erza closed her eyes and nodded. In a split second, a knife positioned by Gray's neck, while hot breaths could be felt by his cool neck. Gray frozed at the closeness.

"Tch. _What happened?_ You should know that yourself, MUCH BETTER THAN ME." Erza roared in his ears, her breaths tingled his neck.

"What? Nothing happened ... right? I don't remember anything, my brain hurts... agh. But...Ask Flame Brain! He knows me! I swear I did nothing wrong!"

Erza's eyes widened. Gray sighed as she gently released him, her breaths getting faster.

"You... can't remember... anything...from yesterday?" Erza's voice quivered, though anger could be heard deep inside.

The ice mage nodded in confusion. _Something happened...something big... Maybe I was drunk... That do explain my headache..._

Erza clicked her tongue in annoyance. _Gray... he must have been drunk while competing with Cana. This leads to Natsu mistaking Gray's flushed face as a blush... This could be easier to explain to Natsu... Well, I hope... and if Gray actually cooperates..._

 _But wait a second... doesn't drunk people do what their heart wants greatly, and without any hesitation? So Gray had always hated Natsu? Just... he was hesitating on telling him that?_

"Erza? "

"Y..yeah?"

"Did something happened... yesterday? Did I do something stupid when I was drunk?"

Erza nodded.

"Is that the reason why... judgement armour..."

Erza closed her eyes and bit her lips.

"Someone... is hurt... Someone you really care for..."

Erza winced and clenched her fists.

"Who... did i hurt..."

She glared at Gray, before spurting all out:

"It's Natsu." Erza choked and coughed, before forcing herself to spit out the last sentence: "He... he really needs your help..."

Gray gasps. _Flame...brain? He is like one of our guild's most independent mage ... what ... did i do?_

He wasn't ready. He didn't want to know what actions he performed to Natsu. Before Gray could stop her, Erza opened her mouth.

"Yesterday..."

* * *

 **(Different location)**

 **(Natsu POV)**

I scampered back home in fear. It's not really normal to see a random note lying in a patch of golden flowers that is dedicated to you, with a scary message written on it. As soon as I read the last word, I was pretty sure I burned the paper, together with half the flower patch down, before dashing straight back home. I didn't even bother caring if a Fairy Tail member noticed me or not.

I ran towards the main door to find the house steeped in shadows and silence. _Happy must have gone to the guild... But he never went there alone without me!_ An uncomfortable premonition of fear pervaded my senses like dark magic seeping inside you. I twisted the knot, only to find it being unlocked. And that is definitely not a good sign. Opening the door was a huge mistake, and looking inside has confirmed my unease.

 _It was a mess._

My entire living room was in disarray. Claw marks were seen on the walls, clothes scattered on the floor. The couch and tables were flipped, and a small puddle of blood was seen by the doormat. My eyes gleamed in horror. Bending down, I took a shaky sniff of the blood, and my worse fear was confirmed.

 _Happy's blood._

And that explains the claw marks and the feathers everywhere.

"Natsu~" A familiar child-like voice chirped behind me. Immediately, I whipped my head back and gasped at the sight.

A knife was pointed straight at my nose, glinting menacingly under the bright light. I attempted to scream, however, nothing came out. I caught a glimpse of a clear puddle before darkness clouded my vision.

* * *

 **(to be continued)**

 **Yay! Finally done with this chapter. Next chapter is out too! Go check it out!**

 **P.S. you should read this on Wattpad. In the future** chapters **there will be songs and artworks posted. link: tinyurl/BTDOOM3**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Natsu POV)**

I would love to say, "I'm scared", but I would be lying, as I am terrified like shit.

I woke up to find myself tied up in a small carriage, with Happy asleep by my side. I smiled at his peaceful face that held a tiny smile, even in such a dangerous situation like this. Seeing the tiny cuts and dried blood that stained his once dazzling blue fur he held pride on, anger grew inside me.

I struggled weakly despite knowing it would be futile. I had absolutely no energy, no strength, and no brainpower to think about anything. _Why can't my life be simpler?_

I won't give up just yet! I pulled on the restraints until bruises were sure to appear on my red wrists. With an agonised scream, I yanked off the restraints.

"Going somewhere, Flame boy?"

I turned and got into my fighting stance. Two figures stood in front of me, one covered entirely with a mask and a cloak, while the other had dark long hair which looked extremely familiar. The cloaked man spoke.

"Don't try to escape..."

I screamed. I screamed the loudest a human possibly could. Panting and coughing, I glanced at the two figures, only to find the cloaked man chuckling in laughter.

"Screaming would not help, boy. Stealth's magic makes our body and voice invisible. It's futile escaping. Just accept death, would ya?" He smirked

"That would _not_ happen." I sneered and lit my fists with fire. "Come at me"

The cloaked man chuckled in amusement and signalled to the man beside. I launched myself at them, but to find the long-haired man missing. In a flash, he appeared behind me. Something cold and metallic poked me at the back. I let out a gasp and collapsed. Before darkness enveloped my vision once again, a voice spoke in my mind:

"I'm so sorry... Natsu-san..."

* * *

 **(At Fairy Tail Storage room)**

 **(3rd POV)**

"... and you know the rest." Erza finished the last sentence quickly before taking a nibble out of her strawberry cake. She was expecting a reply but all she heard was silence. She glanced down, to find Gray kneeling on the ground, his knees and elbows touching the floor with his hands cupping his ears, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Gr..."

"What have I done... WHAT HAVE I DONE TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE? I don't deserve to be part of Fair..."

The doors of the storage room opened, revealing a sweating Mira trying to catch her breath.

"ERZA! GRAY! *pant* M...Master Makarov w...wants you at his *pants* office RIGHT NOW!"

The two glanced at each other in confusion.

* * *

*knock*

"COME IN!"

Gray sweatdropped at the over-reacting master, whose shouts echoed in the vast guild halls. Without delays, Gray swung the doors open and stepped in along with Erza.

Lucy was standing beside a desk, along with Wendy and Gajeel beside. Gajeel looked extremely wrecked, eyes puffed out in redness and a trail of dried tears. Wendy shot a pitiful glance at the Ice Devil Slayer, and tugged Gajeel's Shirt, earning a pet of her hair. She lightly pouted and held the older dragon slayer's hand with her smaller ones, before mumbling something quietly to him.

"You two, come 'ere."

The two scurried towards the master and glanced towards the desk to find a familiar mug sitting in the middle of the desk. It is the exact same mug Gray had drunk his liquor yesterday.

Gray bit his lips as his throat swell shut. _She was right. I really was drunk... but... I never drink! What was I thinking..._ Gray was about to open his mouth when the titan shifter stood up.

"I know." Makarov sighed. "Gray, you were never one who enjoyed liquor. So that is why I preserved the contents of it with magic to investigate the components inside it. Well, the results are interesting I could say."

Gray looked down his palms sweating and his heart pumping. "So..."

"It's a magic potion."

Gray and Erza immediately glanced towards the door to see Porlyusica strolling in with a test tube inside her hands.

"I found magic particles inside.

He cast his glance over to them, watching for something for would assure him and stop his worrying heart. Gajeel looked away, while Wendy bit her lips. Porlyusica sighed and blurt out:

"Someone was controlling your body while you were 'drunk'. Luckily, the portion does not last long."

The requip mage's eyes lit up. "Hey... then isn't this easier to explain to Natsu?"

Wendy broke into tears as soon as she heard his name. Gajeel clicked his tongue in annoyance, before spitting out the worst paragraph anyone would have heard.

"You are the 'one' Natsu loves. He yearns to be your mate... Didn't you reject him? Yeah, yeah, it's not your fault, but what about Natsu? What about... his dragon mating season? Ever wonder why he confessed to you yesterday? It was the first day of the mating season, the best day to get accepted by his crush, but worst day to be rejected. Once rejected... he will suffer... He won't be mentally stable for who knows how long."

Gray staggered backwards. _No...no... What have I done?..._

Without informing the others, the ice mage burst out of the office, out of the guild halls. He dashed past streets and town, trying his best to locate Natsu's house.

 _Wait for me... Flame brain..._

An image of a grinning Natsu appeared in his mind. He winced and dashed faster, a thought in his mind:

 _I love you, Natsu._

 _Please be safe..._

* * *

 **(To be continued)**

 **A.N. yay I didn't keep my promise :( I apologise about that ... I had a bad case of an infected throat and high fever, plus unstoppable nosebleeding. Next chapter might have to** wait **a little...**

 **Check out the wattpad version as i uploaded the picture of Stealth in Wattpad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yessss 1k reads :D I had never imagined to have 1k reads and OMG 93 followers? My goal was just reaching 80 followers by August!**

 **I made a new cover : DDDDDDDD**

 **If you want to check updates of me and my story updating speed, check my profile conversation page thingie.**

 **Warning: Triggering scenes (hey... if you are scared of torture and abuse scene, its best you stop the book now... there will be a lot of these scenes... and just a slight little peak, chapter 6 has extreme mature stuff...)**

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

The master sat peacefully on the top of the bar table, his hands on his lap, slightly curled up but otherwise relaxed. His eyes shut and with the way his lower lips pouted out so slightly, many would think that he was asleep. Actually, he was having extremely deep thoughts.

After some time, the old man shot open his eyes. He eyed Gray once again as if he was staring straight into his soul which caused the poor ice mage to flinch.

"Gramps..."

"Gray."

"You're not going to see it out yourself?"

"Mhm" Gramps hummed and stared at the guild doors. "Maybe."

A flicker of amusement flashed across Makarov's eyes and faded immediately after. He closed his eyes until the doors burst open.

"UWAHHHHHH!"

Everyone glanced towards the source of the sound, only to find the topic of discussion to have arrived. Gray could only cry out in shock:

"Thank god, you're alive...Happy!"

* * *

 **(Time back to 10 minutes before)**

 **(Happy's POV)**

Omg that psycho's looking at me.

That Kurai guy had muscles literally three times bulkier than Gray! He is suuuuuuper tall. Like... even taller than Laxus and Gildarts. With such super-human strength, he might even be able to overpower Laxus. Diabolic magic power emits out of the Masked one and I could already sense that he uses some totally wicked Dark Magic.

He has a weird body shape. His chest bulges out but his legs pretty thin, but muscular. His feet seem way too big; it reminds me of an eagle's talons. His hands were bigger than the circumference of his muscular arms. His fingers were not smooth; it has small tiny picks on the tip of his fingers. HIs nails were like claws, sharp and strong, unlike normal human fingernails that are pretty weak.

 _I wonder how he looks under that mask ..._

Kurai's still staring at me with those sharp eyes...

"Blue Neko."

I jumped. Well yeah I guess I should say I lept into the air with my wings open...

"You are free to go."

What?

"However," Kurai smirked and licked his lips, leaning closer to me as I shifted backwards, "I've placed a curse on you, cutie~ One word 'bout that pinkie over there, _both of you are gonna suffer~_ "

And with that usual smirk plastered on his face, he sauntered off, his hands behind his back.

 _Great. Just great._

* * *

 **(back to present)**

 **(Gray's POV)**

"Then what about Natsu?" I clenched my fists.

"Ahh... We went on a vacation." Happy chirped in that oh-so-obviously-fake-happy tone. "He needs some ... time so I returned first."

"What the hell?"

I had to admit. That was the weirdest excuse ever; Natsu hated being alone!

"Happy. Don't lie."

"I ain't lying!"

"Why would you go on a VACATION to cool down?"

"BECAUSE VACATION EQUALS HAPPINESS!"

"Oh, so swimming in beaches and playing with sand gives you two happiness? Wow." I snickered

We continued our argument only until Erza stepped in.

"Happy."

The blue-feline suddenly found the floor intriguing.

It was a weird sight. No one has seen Happy EVER denying Erza, nor getting afraid from her menacing aura. Out of the blue, I felt a surge of sympathy rushing through me. Erza kneeled down, staring into Happy's eyes.

"Was that true?"

Happy gave a meek nod.

"That is what Natsu... always does... He would go somewhere relaxing to clear... his mind." It took me a moment for it to dawn on me.

"Wait what?" I gasped, "He had emotion breakdowns before?"

"y...y...yeah, I g..guess? Y...es"

 _I don't know my rival anymore._

* * *

 **(in the dungeon)**

 **(3rd POV)**

He walked down the alleys, a torchlight in his hands, the flames flickering dangerously. Beside him, Stealth followed, like a shadow following its owner. They stopped before a cell, with metal bars blocking them with the victim inside.

*click*

Natsu stirred. He was lying down facing up and naked, with his hands chained on top of him. His head hurts, his chest hurts, everywhere hurts. It was like pins and needles penetrating through his skin, forcing themselves to reach the centre of his body.

"Warmest greeting." The captor leant down, his burly fingers gliding his way from Natsu's chin and down his neck. Natsu tried to wiggle out of his way, but an unknown force pushed him down as if the shadows were consuming him.

"Stop. Don't... touch me."

"Hmm?" Kurai continued gliding his way down, stopping by his heart.

"I can kill you off right now, ya know?" Kurai laughed and pressed on his nipples.

Natsu lightly moaned but quickly shut his mouth, hoping the captor did not hear his submissive side.

"You're enjoying this eh? _Slut?"_ He pinched harder, feeling the boy below getting tenser

"IM.. MMFH.. NOT A S...SLUT... GAHH!"

"Oh?" Kurai slowly moved his hands down.

"I'll kill you, bastard!"

Kurai raised his hands and clicked. Natsu felt the metal handcuffs removed and changed in an instance.

"New present for you. Hope you like it." Kurai patted my arms lightly and stood up. "Oh and try me. Let's see how well you can muster up your flames. _Your only type of magic_ "

With that, he walked away, slamming the cell doors shut.

Natsu glanced at the fading silhouette and raised his arms. His wrists were tied up with thin ropes. THIN ROPES. Back at the Guild, Gray loved pranking him by tying him up with THICK ropes, multiple times around his body and engraved with runes that don't allow magic while he was sound asleep. There was absolutely no problem getting out.

But it is different now. Way different.

He couldn't feel any flames inside of him.

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

I can't seem to smell his scent anymore. I couldn't smell anything, to be exact. It felt as if my nose is burning, my lungs are charred. It doesn't make any sense at all, taking into consideration that I'm a FIRE dragon slayer.

Fire.

Normal people would find this word mighty and magnificent. A spark of flames can be beautiful at sight, yet when it touches your skin, agony fills you over. A raging forest fire can be destructive, causing great calamities. However, fire is greatly needed in most's daily lives: Baking up sweet pastries for valentines, roasting marshmallows under the moonlight... Romantic, eh?

That's me. I am fire, fire is me. I don't see fire as an object, a matter, _something._ Fire, to me, is like my organs, my daily life. Its part of me. Many would say, we are inseparable. I disagree. We are of a whole, always in unison, fighting together as one. That's my logic of battling with Magic.

 _Fire is everything to me._

 _Everything_

But I can't produce fire...

Not anymore...

(to be continued)

* * *

 **Sorry if its shorter than usual :D**

 **This is the cringy-est thing I've ever written.**

 **Oh,** i **forgot. Next chapter will be 10 times more cringy. Warning: MATURE STUFF AHEAD**

 **(p.s. 'Fight Me Bite Me' is soooooo** good/kinky **)**


End file.
